


Cat's Eye Opal

by arizonia1



Series: Inlaid in Mystery [1]
Category: Persona 4, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gems, Cousins, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanako is still getting acquainted with her cousin Yu. Thankfully, he finds a way to bring them closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Eye Opal

Yu Narukami looked like your average teenager on the surface. You couldn’t tell he was anything special just looking at him, and that was particularly evident when he was talking with his little cousin Nanako. She had just changed into her nightgown but had come out of her room to say goodnight before Yu went upstairs. That was when he noticed a stone set in the middle of her chest. Light, milky blue in color, shaped like a heart, and shining delicately in the light of the living room.   
  
The girl noticed her cousin looking at her gem curiously. “Why are you staring?” She asked quietly. Nervous over what her cousin could say about her.   
  
“You have one too.” Yu states simply. He laughed a little as Nanako tilted her head. “A gem I mean.”   
  
She nodded. Her cousin’s smile growing ever so slightly. Yu motions for her to come sit next to him. Hesitantly she listens to the silent request and takes a seat right next to her older cousin. Politely he asks to touch her gem and she allows him to. His finger traces around its perimeter gently before pulling away.   
  
“Dad said it’s called Angelite.” Nanako admits as she lightly pokes the side. “I don’t know what it does yet. He says I’ll figure it out when I get older.”   
  
Yu lets another small smile slide. “Yours is really pretty. You want to see mine?”   
  
Nanako couldn’t contain the excitement in her voice. “Yeah!”   
  
Without hesitation the older cousin put his hands under his bangs and lifted them up. Under his hair was an oval shaped, cream colored, and iridescent stone with a noticeable white line in the middle. The little girl quickly reached up and ran her fingers down the gem.   
  
“My gem is called the Cat’s Eye Opal. So I’m like you in a way. It’s pretty isn’t it?” Yu asked as he let his bangs fall again.   
  
Nanako’s smile was going from ear to ear. “It  _ is _ really pretty!” She paused for a second. Her gaze meeting her cousin’s and lingering for a bit. “Is that why your eyes look like a kitty’s?”   
  
Yu chuckled lightly before answering. “Probably. Now, let’s get you to bed ok? We don’t want Uncle knowing that you were up past your bedtime.”   
  
The young girl agreed. She was starting to feel comfortable around her cousin. Especially so now that they share a common trait. The two bid each other good night before going their separate ways to bed.


End file.
